Aminoglycoside antibiotics including neomycin, streptomycin, kanamycin, apramycin and paromomycin are known to prevent growth of gram-negative bacteria by inhibiting protein synthesis. The mode of action of aminoglycoside antibiotics involves binding and stabilizing 16s rRNA and complexing with 30S subunit of ribosome. This, in turn, inhibits protein synthesis and causes bactericidal activity. Aminoglycosides possess biocompatible sugar groups as well as multiple amines in the same molecule. Their natural affinity towards nucleic acids, makes them excellent candidates for generating diverse materials in nucleic acid biotechnology.